Someday
by alwayssomewhere
Summary: I sighed 'Yea it's those kids these days' She nodded 'They only seem to have crazy perverted minds' I chuckled at that 'Oh really' I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes 'Yes and you are probably one of them Fredward Benson'


Summary: Sam and Freddie try to come up with an iCarly idea to fit their older viewers

Freddie's pov

''Okay so what if we just prank Lewbert again'' Sam said ''Mama has enough pranks for that dude''

''Neeh..I don't think Lewbert's that interesting these days'' Carly answered ''You know he has a wart he yells a lot..I think the kids got sick of that by now''

''Maybe put Gibby in a costume or something?'' Carly suggested ''You know.. and let him interview random people''

Sam shook her head ''I'm the one who is definitely sick of Gibby by now''

''Aarrggh'' I threw my head back and groaned '' This is going nowhere''

The three of us were sitting in the beanbags in the studio. The two of them were discussing iCarly bits for a few hours now. Without any progress. We were just groaning because nothing seems interesting enough for the viewers these days.

I threw my hands up ''I don't understand why we can't come up with idea's it used to be so easy''

''Well my nub things changed'' Sam rubs my shoulder.

''Well I'm pretty bored by this'' Carly says getting out of the beanbag ''I'll just get us some smoothies''

''Okay see you later Carls''

Carly walked out of the studio and I also got up just to plop down on top of Sam in her beanbag. I know what you're thinking we broke up but.. that doesn't mean I can't kiss and cuddle with her right? Right..? Well.. whatever Sam looked kind of sad so why not.

''Soo..'' I said still laying next to her ''what's up'' I said in a baby voice.

She turned her head to me and smirked. He he .. knew that would work.

''I don't know'' She said fumbling with my hand on her stomach. It was kind of cute.

''You know..'' She looked up to me ''Almost everything that Carly and I did in front of the camera used to be funny but now.. we have to try so hard it's not even fun anymore''

I sighed ''Yea it's those kids these days''

She nodded ''They only seem to have crazy perverted minds''

I chuckled at that ''Oh really?'' I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes ''Yes and you are probably one of them Fredward Benson''

''No I'm not!''

She snuggled into my side and looked up ''Yes you are baby'' She kissed my lips and rested her head on my shoulder. I gave a content sigh with the kiss but then something got in my head.

''Well..we haven't done anything..'' I said I'm kind of awkward about the whole subject to be honest.

Sam and I never talked about it but I want to know her opinion on this.

She raised her head to look at me ''What do you mean?''

''Well do you ever think about or have you ever..'' I said trying to get the words out somehow.

''No I never but maybe I did think about it.. Wait do you want to?'' She looked confused. God.. I never should have started this damn!

''NO! no I didn't mean it like that.. well it's not I don't want but you know I just wanted to know what you thought and I swear that I..''

''Okay Fredward breath!'' Sam said ''I get it and I don't really know actually''

''Oh well that's alright'' I nodded ''But I'm guessing you want to wait.. right?''

Sam smiled ''Yea of course at least until were married''

My face tightened, that's a long wait. That's a REALLY long time. Well at least she's planning on marrying me. What I'm only doing for this girl..

I cracked a nervous smile ''Well okay that's… alright I guess''

Suddenly Sam started laughing. She got out of my arms and straddled my hips. Well this isn't helping the waiting part. She bends over so her lips are near my ear.

''Just kidding.. you little perv'' She whispered. Typical Sam.. but this is not so bad.

I grinned ''Thank god'' I leaned in but she pulled away.

''Doesn't mean we're doing it now'' She kissed my cheek and got back into my arms ''Someday''

I wrapped my arm around her waist and stroked her cheek with my hand ''Someday is good enough for me''

''You sure?'' She asked.

''Well my love if you're going to be the one that someday..it's worth the wait'' I said kissing her softly on the lips.

She pulled back and sighed ''You're like being way to sweet to me about this''

I smiled ''I'm not too thrilled about the idea of waiting but why not, I love you''

She laughed ''Yea yea love you too dork'' I laughed at that and kissed her again.

She kissed back ''You're the corniest guy I know, you know that right?''

I shrugged. She just loves it.

Sam crawled on top of me again ''You know someday might be coming a lot sooner for you''

My eyes got wide. No way is she kidding me? Apparently not she looked dead serious. I might get lucky. I leaned into her.

Suddenly the studio door opened and Carly and a bag of Smoothies entered.

''Hey guys stop you're snuggling I'm back'' She looked up and got confused seeing the position we were in and my wide eyes.

''What's going on?''


End file.
